


[podfic] Haunted Eyes

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Young Zevran, before game, implied animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Podfic read by myself.Young Zevran lives happily in the brothel but he hasn't been bought to take care of the girls there. He is supposed to become an assassin. This is a fate he can not escape.





	[podfic] Haunted Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunted Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512855) by [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex). 

  * Podfic of [name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512855)
  * Written by [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex)
  * Read by [barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/)
  * [Link to rumblr post](https://audiobarbex.tumblr.com/post/187023772090/podfic-of-haunted-eyes-by-me-barbex-read-by)
  * Size: 8.1 MB
  * Duration: 5.4min
  * 


End file.
